gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89 Jegan
The RGM-89 Jegan is a mass-produced general-purpose mobile suit that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Technology & Combat Characteristics A state-of-the-art machine adopted by the Earth Federation Forces in U.C. 0089 as its main force mobile suit, the Jegan comes from the lineage of the RGM-79 GM as inferred by its "RGM" model number.MG 1/100 Jegan model kit instruction manualJegan's profile on Archived Gundam Official Website However, it was not developed by the Earth Federation Forces' own engineers like most previous RGM series mobile suit. Instead, it was produced and supplied by the Anaheim Electronics (AE). Created through combining the Earth Federation Forces' expertise of the GM series with AE's MS development technologies, the Jegan's performance is significantly higher than the RGM-86R GM III.MS Movie File in infobox It also has improved productivity due to the use of Titanium Alloy Ceramic Composite armor, as well as high operability, and excellent versatility.Original 1/144 Jegan model kit instruction manual All these allows it to become the "next-generation standard MS", and it operated as the main force MS for a long period of time.HGUC 1/144 Jegan model kit instruction manual Several variations of the MS were also developed. The Jegan highly exemplified the original concept of MS being "mobile infantry for melee combat", and is designed for close combat in and around space colonies. It can also operate under gravity without any modifications. With a backpack containing a single main thruster, two small thrusters at the bottom, and two articulated vernier arms at the top, the Jegan's thrust and acceleration performance could match-high mobility-type machines from the Gryps War-era. Its backpack also featured exchangeable propellant tanks. Also notable are the verniers for attitude controls on the front shoulder armor, enlarged centre shoulder armor sections to fit the side thrusters, and a calf-mounted thruster on each leg. The use of lightened armor grants the machine high maneuverability, its front skirt armor is removed to maintain the legs' range of articulation, while its head has a long-range sensor installed in the forehead in addition to the fixed main sensors. The Jegan is armed with mainly short-range weaponry, including a beam saber, a short-range type beam rifle, three hand grenades, a vulcan pod system, and a shield with twin missile launchers. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Jegan has a beam saber stored in a rack on the right side of the waist, and its output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, this close combat weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. The beam saber rack contains an accelerator equipped capacitor system for rapid recharge of the weapon. ;*Hand Grenade :Three hand grenades are stored in the grenade rack mounted on the left side of the waist. These close combat weapons can be thrown and timed to explode after several seconds as set by the pilot, or set to detonate when its sensors detect the metallic signal of extremely nearby enemy machines. ;*Vulcan Pod System :A rapid-fire, close-range defensive armament mounted on the left side of the Jegan's head. It is developed from the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's Vulcan pod but is much smaller. It utilizes caseless rounds stored in a removable magazine located within the right side of the head. The mounted vulcan gun has low firepower but is extremely effective at restraining enemy machines, and can destroy the camera, sensors and joints of enemy machine at very close range. ;*Shield :A standard defensive armament to protect against physical attacks and has anti-beam coating on its surface for defending against beam attacks. The Jegan's shield has a swivel mount, and a pair of twin missile launchers. The small missiles fired from these launchers have composite sensors in their tips, allowing them to home in onto their target even under the interference of minovsky particles in the battlefield. However, they have a short range and are basically for use in close combat as they only carry a small amount of propellant. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. The beam rifle used by the Jegan has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilized in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. The Jegan's beam rifle is powered by a removable energy pack attached vertically in front of the grip.HGUC 1/144 Gustav Karl (Unicorn Ver.) model kit instruction manual ;*Shot Lancer :Wielded by a pair of purple Jegans in Gundam Build Divers, it is the same close combat weapon as used by the XM-01 Den'an Zon. Electromagnetic acceleration is utilized to drive its tip through the enemy's armor, and its spearhead can also be launched like a missile. To increase the shot lancer's combat effectiveness, it also mounts a pair of heavy machine guns. History In U.C. 0090 the E.F.F task force - "Knight Jeager", would use RGM-79V GM Night Seeker units retrofitted with parts of the Jegan, which was in its pre-development stage at the time. The Second Neo Zeon War in U.C. 0093 was the first major engagement in which the Jegan was deployed. There were less than 100 Jegans at that time, which were mainly used by the Londo Bell Task Force and the Luna II garrison, as the machine was still in its early stages of deployment. Despite this, the Londo Bell's Jegans played a pivotal role in the conflict. After the conflict, the Jegan became the mainstay mobile suit of the Federation Forces. As with most mass-produced mobile suits, the Jegan was used as a basis for specialized units such as the RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan, which was capable of mounting large missiles -even nuclear warheads- and the special operations suit RGM-96X Jesta. Over its long period of service, the Jegan kept itself relevant through frequent upgrades. For example at the time of Crossbone Vanguard uprising in U.C. 0123, the Jegan, in the form of the RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type, was still more widely deployed than its more modern counterpart - the RGM-109 Heavygun. Variants ;*RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Equipment Type ;*RGM-89 Jegan (Birnam Type) ;*RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) ;*RGM-89B Jegan Type B ;*RGM-89D Jegan D Type ;*RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type ;*RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan ;*RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun ;*RGM-89T Jegan Picture Gallery Jegan-beam-rifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Jegan-beam-saber.jpg|Beam Saber Jegan-handgrenade-rack.jpg|Hand Grenade Jegan-missile.jpg|Small missile RGM-89-1.jpg| RGM-89-2.jpg|Various body and cockpit details RGM-89-3.jpg|Weapon rgm-89-handlaunchers.jpg|Hand details Londo Bell Jegans.png Jegan.png Clop-Class & Jegan.png Jegan Pilot (Blown Off Arm).png Kayra&Jegan.png Jegan Pilot (Luna V Drop).png Jegan Shield Missiles.png Hathaway's Jegan.png Sazabi destroys Jegan.png Jegan Helps Geara Doga.png Jegan Pilot (Axis Push).png Jegan-devil-winner-GBF-8.png|Jegan piloted by Aila Jyrkiäinen defeating the JDG-00X Devil Gundam in Gundam Build Fighters 1421227319158.jpg|Jegan piloted by Lucas Kankaansyrjä in Gundam Build Fighters Try RGM-89 Jegan (GBD Ep 03) 01.jpg|About to fire shield's missiles (GBD Ep 03) RGM-89 Jegan (GBD Ep 03) 02.jpg|Attacking with Den'an Zon's Shot Lancer (GBD Ep 03) jegan0.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File jegan-art.jpg Jegan-gearadoga-MSBIBLE.jpg Games Unit_c_jegan.png|In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online 227px-Jegan_Profile.png|In SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Jegan_zondar.png|Jegan Zondar as it appears in Battle of Sunrise Jegan_zondar_map_sprite.png Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RGM-89 Jegan.png|In the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundam online Jegan.png|As seen on the game Mobile Suit Gundam Online Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 048.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldJegan.jpg|Original 1/144 "RGM-89 Jegan" (1988): boxart 097.jpg|HGUC 1/144 "RGM-89 Jegan" (2009): boxart MG Jegan.jpg|MG 1/100 "RGM-89 Jegan" (2018): boxart BB Senshi 010.jpg|SDBB "RGM-89 Jegan" (1988): boxart SDGG-Jegan.jpg|SDGG "RGM-89 Jegan" (1999): boxart Jegan 1.jpg|Custom HGUC 1/144 Jegan Jegan 2.jpg|Custom HGUC 1/144 Jegan Jegan 3.jpg|Custom HGUC 1/144 Jegan Action Figures MSiA_rgm89_p01_Original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGM-89 Jegan" (Asian release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_rgm89_N_BaseJabber_p01_USA-front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-89 Jegan & Base Jabber" (North American release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_rgm89_N_BaseJabber_p02_USA-back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-89 Jegan & Base Jabber" (North American release; 2003): package rear view. MSiA_rgm89_N_BaseJabber_p01_Asian.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-89 Jegan & Base Jaber" (Asian limited Toys Dream Project release; 2006): package front view. Notes and Trivia *In the 2008 PlayStation 2 crossover game Battle of Sunrise an original variation of Jegan appears in the sixth level called the Jegan Zondar, a hybrid of the original mobile suit and the zondars from the 1997 anime King of Braves GaoGaiGar. Seven of them existed in total, sporting a purple color scheme with red visors and could respawn after being destroyed until GaoGaiGar and God Raijin-Oh from Absolutely Invincible Raijin-Oh arrived as backup. Worth noting that the airstrip the rogue machines terrorize contain skybus cargo planes from the anime Armored Trooper VOTOMS. References RGM89 Jegan - ManScan.jpg|Original 1/144 Jegan Model Kit Instruction Manual External links *RGM-89 Jegan on MAHQ.net *RGM-89 Jegan on Gundams Over Germany ja:ジェガン